Mystery Files
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Banyak misteri yang ada di dunia Hetalia yang ada di 'world files' dan file-file tersebut masih dipertanyakan jawabannya. Di world conference kali ini, topik utamanya adalah Russia dan Belarus. R&R yah :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Konichiwa mina-san. Cerita ini mungkin seperti Q&A, tapi cuma mengambil beberapa yang bisa dibuat fict :p Sebenernya fict ini sudah agak lama ditulis, cuma belum di-post ajah xD (_padahal udah mau ujian baru di-post =_='_)

Sebelum mulai membaca, apa di sini ada yang penasaran kenapa kok Belarus terus mengejar-ngejar Russia? XD Ga capek tuh dia? Ahaha... well, here's the answer according to my opinion! XD Tapi sebelumnya, negara-negara lain dulu, yah! -_grins_- Happy Reading, da~?

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING!** OOC-ness everywhere~

* * *

Mystery Files

**Russia's Mystery File (Prologue)**: Why does Belarus wanted to marry Russia? (_world's answer_)

Suatu hari, di ruang pertemuan sedang dibahas beberapa hal-hal yang masih misteri bagi para negara-negara di dunia, "Konichiwa, mina-san! Hungary, here!" sapa Hungary sambil bergaya, "Topik hari ini adalah mengapa Belarus-chan mengejar-ngejar Russia-kun!" ujarnya bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan seberkas _file_ dari lemari di ruangan itu.

"_Tokoro de_, sebelum mengetahui jawaban dari author, kita akan meminta jawaban dari para negara lain!" ujar Hungary, yang menjadi host sehari mengumumkan.

"Etoo... yang pertama! Austria-san, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Hungary sambil tersenyum, mendatangi -ex- suaminya.

Austria dengan tampang _cool_-nya menjawab, "Hng... kupikir karena ia..." Austria terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Dia mau mengambil tarian _cossack dance_-nya Russia!" seru Austria dengan penuh keyakinan. "Entah kenapa tarian itu sangat indah dan... lagunya benar-benar keren. Sampai-sampai aku sendiri juga mau!" ujarnya dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar. Hilang sudah _image cool_-nya.

Hungary _sweatdropped_, "Benar-benar jawaban khas dari Austria-san. Baiklah, berikutnya," Hungary mendatangi seorang pemuda oriental yang berambut hitam. Yap! Dia adalah Japan!

"Kiku~ Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Hungary yang gemes melihat Japan-Kiku. Rasanya ia bisa saja mencubit pipinya yang imut itu setiap saat.

"E... eto... Mungkin saja Belarus sangat menyayangi Russia-san sehingga ia mau menikah dengannya?" ujar Japan ragu-ragu.

"Hee... tapi berarti itu kan cinta terlarang!" ujar Hungary dengan semangat, _fujoushi_ _side_-nya muncul, "Di Jepang kalian menyebutnya _incest_ kan!" Beberapa negara lain sedikit merinding melihat Hungary.

Japan sedikit tersentak, "Ha-Hai! Tapi, kurasa... eeeh..."

Dalam batin Japan, "Hal itu sangat mungkin! Mengingat di _anime_ dan dorama yang kami buat sudah pernah mencakup hal-hal macam itu! _Incest _itu adalah sesuatu yang indah dan tidak boleh dilarang! HIDUP _INCEST_! BANZAAAAI!"

"Kiku?" panggil Hungary bingung melihat Japan bengong.

Japan lalu tersadar kembali ke _real world_, "Eeeh... _iie... betsuni_..." ujar Japan terbata, dengan wajah yang memerah, malu akan dirinya sendiri yang bahkan membayangkan dirinya berkata hal seperti itu.

Hungary hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Japan, "Baiklah! Kita akan berlanjut ke... Ita-chan!" ujar Hungary, mengarahkan _mic_ yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke arah Italy, "Gimana pendapatmu, Ita-chan?"

"Vee..? Ve~! Ve!" ujar Italy, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu bingung.

Hungary hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Jawaban yang bagus, Ita-chan!" ujar Hungary, membuat semua kaget ia bisa mengerti.

"Oi, oi! Apa yang dikatakan Italia sih?" tanya France penasaran dengan jawaban 'adik' kecilnya itu.

Sebelum Hungary sempat membuka mulut, satu orang yang sangat mengerti Italia -_you know who_ XD- menjawab, "Italia menjawab bahwa sebenarnya Belarus ingin sekali memakan _Pirozhki_ milik Russia seumur hidupnya. Untuk itu ia harus mendapatkan resep asli dan juga koki Russia," ujarnya.

"Ge... Germany-san! Hebat sekali kau bisa mengerti!" ujar Japan kagum, bukan hanya sekali ini ia melihat kejadian ini.(1) Germany hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Yang lain segera membuat _mental note_, kapan pun kau tidak bisa mengerti Italy, datanglah ke Germany.

Hungary menahan dirinya untuk tidak men-_smack_ Germany karena sudah mencuri perannya, "BAIKLAH, sekarang kita berlanjut ke Germany sendiri! Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Hungary.

"Tentu saja, Belarus ini ingin meng-akses kemiliteran Russia yang begitu tangguh," jawab Germany, "Peringkat kemiliterannya adalah ketiga yang terkuat di dunia setelah Amerika dan China," tampaknya Amerika dan China sekarang sedang mengangguk-angguk setuju (_sombong nih ceritanya!_), "Kuakui aku sendiri juga kalah darinya karena aku hanya peringkat 7 di dunia," Germany juga menyombongkan diri! "Selain itu, persenjataan di Russia sangat kuat bahkan banyak negara yang memesan persenjataan dari Russia selain dari Amerika Selain itu... blah-blah-blah..."

Hungary _sweatdropped_. Well, jawaban serius dari Germany ini berhasil membuat kepalanya pusing, dan tampaknya begitu juga negara lain yang mendengar, kecuali Japan yang malah mencatat setiap perkataan Germany untuk referensi dan U.S. dan China yang tampaknya masih bangga terhadap peringkat mereka.

"Okeee... Germany, terima kasih!" potong Hungary, "Intinya kemiliteran!"

Germany sedikit kesal ia dipotong, "Tapi aku belum selesai..."

"SELANJUTNYAA!" Hungary pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan langsung lari ke arah seberang meja, di mana si alis tebal berada.

"Silahkan jawabannya, England-kun!"

Arthur meletakkan gelas antiknya, yang ia gunakan untuk minum teh, ke meja, "Kalau menurutku sih, _Borscht_-nya Russia lah yang ia cari. Bahkan France tidak bisa membuatnya," ujar England mengejek negara rivalnya itu.

France sedikit tertohok, "Geh! Jangan kurang ajar kau England! Masakan _onii-san_ ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan walau Russia punya _borscht_!" ujar France kesal, sambil sedikit menyombong.

"Heh, apaan! Masakanku lebih enak tahu!" balas England, membuat suasana hening. "... Apaan sih?" ujar England memandangi seluruh yang ada di ruangan itu, lalu tiba-tiba saja England mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri, "Ah! Aku tahu! Kalian semua mau merasakan masakanku kan?" ujar England senang, membuat wajah negara lain memucat.

"STOP! England, ini bukan acara masak!" potong Hungary, membuat negara lainnya menghembuskan nafas lega, "Besok kirimkan saja ke rumah mereka masing-masing," bisik Hungary menyarankan. Karakter _yandere _Hungary tiba-tiba saja muncul.

England langsung diam dan Hungary pun melanjutkan tugasnya. "Nah! Switzerland, silahkan!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab" ujar Switzerland, "Aku dengar Belarus sedang ada masalah ekonomi. Mungkin saja dia mau menikah dengan Russia agar hutang-hutangnya bisa dibayar."

"Jadi intinya menikah demi uang?" tanya Hungary memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Berhemat itu bagus!" ujar negara berambut pirang itu dengan tegas. Austria yang ada di seberang meja lainnya mengangguk-angguk, ia tampak sangat setuju.

"Baiklah... Menikah demi uang. Hmm..." Hungary mengangkat bahunya, "Mari kita lanjutkan ke China!"

"Aiyah? Kurasa karena Belarus punya dendam tersendiri pada Russia, aru!" ujar China.

Hungary tampak sedikit kaget dengan jawaban China, "Eehm... Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Entahlah, aru. Aku hanya pernah mendengar kalau Belarus mengejar Russia sampai menghancurkan berbagai hal yang ada di hadapannya, aru!" ujar China.

"Heee... Apa kau cemburu China?" tanya Hungary, _offtopic_.

China entah kenapa spontan panik, "Geh! Untuk apa aku cemburu, aru!"

"Jelas saja! Di dunia _fandom_ kalian adalah _pair_ yang cukup terkenal! Favoritku juga loh!" ujar Hungary ber-_fujoushi_ ria dengan semangat yang berkobar. Taiwan di salah satu sudut meja mengangguk-angguk setuju sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. Hong Kong tampak terkejut, tetapi ia diam saja, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang cerewet, Korea.

"Aniki! Aniki! Apa kau akan cemburu kalau aku yang menjadi Russia, da-ze?" tanya Korea dengan wajah penuh harap.

China menjitak Korea, "Tentu saja tidak, aru! Dan aku juga tidak akan cemburu kalau pun itu Russia sekali pun, aru!"

"Aniki kejaaam~"

"_Ha-i, ha-i_!" Hungary terkikik melihat wajah China yang panik begitu, tapi diam saja, "Kita lanjut ke... ah! Lithuania!"

Lithuania merasa terkejut, "A... aku?"

"Ya, kamu! Bagaimana pendapatmu? Atau sekalian saja kalian bertiga!" ujar Hungary pada _Baltic Trio_ yang hari ini dipaksa untuk datang, tanpa izin dari Russia tentunya. Kalau ketahuan, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka bertiga.

"Eh... eto... Mungkin karena Belarus-san ingin hidup bersama Russia-san karena mereka adalah kakak adik yang sangat dekat. Apa lagi sifat mereka sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh," jawab Latvia dengan jujur, tidak lupa sambil gemetaran.

"LATVIAA!" Estonia berteriak tanpa alasan, "Eh... tapi Russia-san tidak ada di sini, yah. Jadi tak apa deh," ujar Estonia lega.

Hungary hanya mengangguk, "Dan bagaimana denganmu Lithuania?"

"Err... _no comment_..."

"Eeeh? Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kamu sendiri juga cemburu terhadap Russia? Kamu suka Belarus kaaan?" ujar Hungary, membuka rahasia Lithuania.

Beberapa negara terlihat terkejut dan beberapa berpikir, "Cari mati tuh orang? (_maksudnya Lithuania_)" Tapi ada juga yang biasa saja karena sudah tahu dan hanya berkata dalam hati, "Semoga ia bisa selamat..."

Lithuania hanya bisa bersikap malu-malu, "Eeh... Yah... mungkin juga... Ahahaha..."

Yang lain _sweatdropped_, Hungary cekikikan sendiri, "Oke! Jawaban dari Lithuania menutup pertemuan hari ini!" ujar Hungary sambil bergaya.

"De! _Chotto mate_! Katamu ada jawaban lain dari... author atau siapa pun dia itu!" timpal England.

"Ih! Cerewet kamu! Makanya biarkan aku selesaikan perkataanku dulu!" ujar Hungary sedikit kesal, "Jawaban dari author akan ditampilkan minggu depaan!"

"LAMA BANGET!" protes negara-negara lainnya.

Hungary _sweatdropped_, "Kalau begitu besok deh..." ujarnya asal, membuat negara-negara lain _sweatdropped_.

"POKOKNYA! Hari ini sampai di sini dulu! _Ja matane mina-saaan_!"

**Russia's Mystery File (Prologue) - END**

* * *

GLOSSARY

- _Tokoro de_ : Jadi... (_English : So..._)

- _Incest_ : Cinta kakak terhadap adiknya atau adik terhadap kakaknya.

- _Iie... betsuni_ : Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa.

- _Pirozhki_ : roti goreng khas Russia.

- _Borscht_ : Sejenis sup yang terkenal di Russia.

- _Tsundere _: Singkatnya, dari luar tampangnya baik, tapi di dalamnya… _evil_! XD

- _Chotto mate_ : Tunggu dulu!

* * *

(1) Bagi yang menonton anime, ada di episode saat Italia mengirimkan surat untuk German karena dia mimpi mau ditinggalin! XD Comic strip sepertinya juga ada :3

**A/N **: Okaay~ Don't hit me! Jawabannya akan ada di chapter berikutnya. It won't be long before I post it :) So... Please wait until then XD (_ga nyadar diri uda mau ujian_)

Untuk peringkat kuatnya militer Negara sedunia itu beneran loh :D Yang ke-4 itu India 0_0 Ga terduga yah? lol 5 U.K. n' 6 France :P Indonesia ke-14 loh! XD –_dijitak karena OOT_- Setelah Italy (13) -.-'

Thank you for reading! Review would be nice :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Sadarkah kalian kalau jawaban-jawaban negara-negara sebelumnya banyak yang diambil dari Character Song-nya Russia :P lol

Well, happy reading! XD

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING!** OOC ness n' Geje-ness

* * *

Mystery Files

**File 1-2** : The answer why Belarus wants to marry Russia.

_**INVITATION**_

_Kami mengharapkan kedatangan teman-teman sekalian ke pesta pernikahan kami pada hari Minggu, tanggal xx bulan x tahun xxxx. Bertempat di Moskow, Russia. Hari Sabtu nanti kami akan mengirimkan kalian pesawat untuk menjemput kalian semua. Hari Minggu wedding ceremony akan dilaksanakan._

_Tertanda,_

_Belarus & Russia_

Setelah selesai membaca undangan itu, Japan hanya bisa terdiam dan mulutnya terbuka tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa ini... sebuah lelucon?"

Di lain tempat, England malah marah-marah.

"Apaan undangan ini? Jelas-jelas kita HARUS datang karena pada akhirnya kita akan dijemput!" ujarnya.

"Iya, yah. Kalau yang menjemput semuanya mirip Russia, kita tidak akan bisa melawan dong..." ujar Amerika yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah England. "Tapi jangan khawatir! Karena aku ini _hero_, aku akan bisa melakukan apa pun!"

"Termasuk memerangi kedua kakak-adik _psycho_ itu?" tanya England.

Amerika terdiam, "... Kalau bisa sih... hal itu dihindari," ujar Amerika sambil tertawa hambar

Reaksi negara-negara lainnya pun sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi Japan dan sepertinya akan setuju dengan perkataan England. Mereka tidak bisa menolak.

-0 x 0-

**Sabtu, tanggal xx bulan x tahun 19xx; sehari sebelum pernikahan.**

"Besok aku akan menikah dengan _nii-san_," ujar Belarus bahagia sambil memandangi gaun pengantinnya.

"Belarus, sebaiknya kamu mempersiapkan diri untuk besok," ujar Ukraine pada adiknya.

"_Nee-san_ yang bertugas untuk makanannya kan?" tanya Belarus.

"I... iya."

"Harus ada _pirozhki_ dan _borscht_ kesukaan nii-san loh," ujar Belarus dengan nada mengancam.

"A... akan segera nee-san pesankan!" seru Ukraine lalu kabur keluar dari kamar Belarus.

Belarus lalu kembali memandangi gaun pengantinnya, "Besok aku akan menikah... menikah... menikaaaaaaaaaaah..."

-0 x 0-

"Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, apa tidak ada cara lain?" ujar Russia putus asa.

Estonia menggeleng, "Apa boleh buat Russia-san, kemarin anda tidak sengaja menandatangani... ehm... surat perjanjian pernikahan..." ujar Estonia sambil melipat kembali jas yang baru saja dikenakan Russia.

Russia langsung terpuruk, ia sangat menyesali untuk menerima tawaran Belarus untuk minum bersama kemarin. Entah bagaimana caranya, Belarus berhasil membuatnya mabuk dengan _vodka_ dan membuatnya menandatangani surat tersebut. Ia sangat bodoh!

"Gaaah! Tapi aku tidak akan tahan tinggal dengannya, da! Nanti kalian juga pasti disiksa, da?" Russia mencoba untuk memelas.

Ketiga negara Baltic itu berpikir, "Be... benar juga sih..."

"Hmm... mungkin kita bisa melihat-lihat kamar Belarus untuk menemukan surat perjanjian tersebut dan membatalkannya?" tanya Lithuania.

Wajah Russia langsung menjadi cerah, "Benar, da! Kita bisa melakukan itu!"

"Ta... tapi... bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan oleh Belarus-san nanti?" tanya Latvia gugup.

"Aku akan menghubungi Ukraine untuk menahannya," ujar Russia langsung. Ia benar-benar tidak mau hal ini terjadi, tidak seumur hidupnya!

-0 x 0-

"Gyah!"

"Ssst! Latvia! Jangan teriak-teriak!" seru Lithuania mengingatkan negara Baltic terkecil itu.

Saat ini, Russia bersama Baltic Trio sedang membongkar kamar Belarus.

"Ma... maaf! Aku kaget karena menemukan... i... ini..." ujar Latvia sambil menunjuk ke arah koleksi pisau milik Belarus.

Russia merinding, "Matilah aku kalau aku menikah dengannya..." Bukannya Russia membenci adiknya, ia hanya tidak tahan dikekang oleh ke-_psycopath _-an adiknya itu.

"A... ah... Jangan dipikirkan! Cari di tempat lain!" ujar Estonia menenangkan Latvia, atau tepatnya menenangkan dirinya.

Latvia hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mulai mencari lagi di tempat yang berbeda.

"Nee, Russia-san, bagaimana kalau kita tidak menemukan surat itu?" tanya Lithuania takut-takut, tetapi mereka sudah 30 menit berada di ruangan Belarus dan ruangannya bukan ruangan yang terlalu besar.

"..." Russia terdiam. "Aku akan melarikan diri saja! Bagaimana kalau aku bersembunyi di rumahmu dulu, Lithuania?" tanya Russia putus asa.

"Eh! Maaf Russia-san, bulan ini rumahku akan diperbaiki, jadi... tidak bisa menampung orang lain," ujar Lithuania sambil minta maaf berkali-kali, takut diapa-apakan oleh Russia.

Russia lalu berbalik ke Latvia dan Estonia, "Ru... rumahku baru saja terkena banjir dan butuh diperbaiki!" ujar Estonia.

"... rumahku terlalu kecil untukmu Russia-san," ujar Latvia jujur.

"LATVIAA!" seru Estonia panik.

Russia terdiam, "Ya sudahlah, da! Aku bisa ke tempat lain! Antartik, atau Kutub Utara! Mana pun agar aku tidak menikah dengannya!" seru Russia, sudah _hopeless_ dia.

Saat berteriak, tiba-tiba saja tangan Russia yang dijulurkan ke atas menabrak lemari baju Belarus dan menjatuhkan sebuah kotak. Saat kotak itu sampai ke lantai, kotak itu terbuka dan kertas-kertas berserakan. Yang dikiranya kertas itu ternyata adalah foto.

Lithuania mengambil beberapa foto yang ada di dekatnya, "... Russia-san! Aku tahu cara agar kau tidak menikah dengannya!" serunya.

-0 x 0-

**Minggu, tanggal xx bulan x tahun 19xx; hari pernikahan.**

"Yo, Japan! Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" sapa sang British pada sang Asian.

"Ah, England-san. Silahkan," ujar Japan sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... mengejutkan sekali, ya. Setahuku Russia tidak menyukai adiknya," ujar England.

Japan mengangguk, "Ha-i... aku juga tidak menyangka hal ini."

Di lain tempat, Italy datang bersama Germany.

"Ve~! Apa nanti ada pasta, ya? Nee... nee... Doitsu, Doitsu! Apa nanti ada pasta, ya?" tanya Italy dengan ceria.

"I... Italia! Jangan ribut dulu!" Germany mengingatkan.

"Ve~ Pasta... pasta..."

"Oh! Ita-chan!"

"Hoee? Spain nii-chan! Dan nii-chan!"

Pemuda berkebangsaan Spanyol itu datang berdua dengan kakak Italy, Romano.

"Geh! Kenapa kau ada di sini juga, _potato freak_?" seru Romano sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Germany.

Germany hanya menghela nafas, "Karena aku diundang. Ayo duduk..."

"Wah, terima kasih!" ujar Spain. "Ita-chan, geser dong!"

"Eh? Tapi Spain nii-chan bisa duduk di sebelah Doitsu di sana kan?" ujar Italy sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong di sebelah Germany.

Tetapi Spain tetap bersikeras, "Err... Geser dong!"

"Heh _bastard_! Bilang saja kamu tidak mau dekat-dekat Germany," ujar Romano langsung, membuat Germany menghela nafas dan bergeser.

"Italia, geser!" pintanya.

-0 x 0-

"Belarus-chan, kamu sudah siap kan?" ujar Ukraine mengecek adiknya.

Saat ini Belarus sudah mengenakan gaun pengantinnya dan ia terlihat cantik.

"Nee-san! Aku akan menikah dengan nii-san!" seru Belarus gembira.

"I... iya, ayo sudah saatnya!" ujar Ukraine, menggandeng adiknya keluar.

-0 x 0-

Di gereja tempat mereka mengadakan pernikahan, lagu _Canon in D_ pun mulai mengalun. Semua undangan yang sedari tadi sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan teman atau kerabat mereka pun segera diam dan menantikan pasangan yang berbahagia itu.

"Wah! Sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi! Ve~!"

"Ya sebentar lagi..." ujar Germany.

"Sebentar lagi pasangan paling _psycho_ di dunia akan tercipta..." batin Germany _sweatdropped_.

Lalu akhirnya pintu gereja pun terbuka dan pasangan yang akan menikah hari itu muncul.

"?"

Semua mata terbelalak, melihat pasangan itu. Sebenarnya bukan Belarus yang mereka lihat, tetapi pasangannya.

"Itu... itu kan..." Japan menggosok-gosokkan matanya. "Apa mataku yang salah atau itu bukanlah Russia-san?"

"Tidak, matamu masih sehat, Nihhon. Itu jelas bukan Russia!" ujar England.

"Itu.. Lithuania-san?" seru Nihhon kaget.

Lebih kaget lagi saat melihat pendamping laki-lakinya adalah Russia sendiri. Apa Belarus terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan Russia dan Lithuania? Saat ini para undangan kaget setengah hidup... eh setengah mati, tetapi mereka diam saja dan mengikuti alur pernikahan itu. Oh... Lithuania akan diinterogasi nanti.

-0 x 0-

Setelah _wedding ceremony_ selesai, maka ada pesta untuk merayakan pernikahan Russia dan Belarus. Eh... coret, bukan Russia, tapi Lithuania.

"Lithuania-san! Bagaimana bisa kau yang menikah dengan Belarus?" tanya Nihhon langsung saat Lithuania keluar dari ruang pengantin.

France memberinya ucapan selamat, "Lithuania! Selamat yah! Tapi... bukannya harusnya hari ini Russia yang menikah dengan Belarus?"

"Aku ingin jawaban!" seru Germany langsung.

"Ve~?"

"Lito! KAU MENCAMPAKKANKU!" seru Poland yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung kabur secepat kemunculannya.

Semua yang ada di situ hanya ber-_sweatdropped_ ria.

"Oke, tenang dulu semuanya, akan kujelaskan..."

-_FLASH BACK_-

"... Russia-san! Aku tahu cara agar kau tidak menikah dengannya!" serunya.

"APA? Bagaimana, da?"

"Yang bener Liet?" ujar Estonia kaget.

"Lihat nih!" seru Lithuania sambil menyodorkan foto-foto yang ia ambil tadi.

"Astaga... ini... sungguh tidak masuk akal!" ujar Estonia _shock_.

"Da... aa... aku..."

"Russia-san, ternyata yang Belarus inginkan bukan anda," ujar Lithuania.

Russia mengangguk, "Tapi... aku tidak rela untuk melepasnya..." ujar Russia sambil memegangi syal kesayangannya.

Yap, apa yang diinginkan Belarus? Syal milik Ivan! Buktinya, foto yang ditemukan Lithuania, semuanya hanya foto Russia sebatas syalnya saja, bahkan wajahnya tidak ikut difoto! 0.o

"Sekarang tinggal anda pilih, menikah atau... melepas syal itu..."

-_END FLASH BACK_-

"Jadi... intinya yang Belarus inginkan adalah syal itu?" ujar England kaget.

"Iya, ini," ujar Lithuania sambil menunjukkan ke arah syal yang sedari tadi ia gunakan sejak _wedding ceremony_.

"Ini... sungguh... ANEH..." gumam negara-negara yang lain.

"Aneh, tapi nyata! Setidaknya aku akan menjadi suami Belarus-chan~" ujar Lithuania senang. Dari awal ia memang sudah menyukai gadis itu.

"Da, kau boleh menjadi suaminya, tapi awas kalau ada apa-apa dengan Belarus," ujar Russia yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Tentu Russia-san! Aku akan menjaganya seumur hidupku!" ujar Lithuania dengan penuh keyakinan.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, "_Anata_, ayo kenalan dengan teman-temanku!" ajak Belarus.

"Iya, istriku~!" ujar Lithuania senang, tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya sudah remuk.

Negara lain yang melihat Lithuania hanya bisa berkata, "Semoga kau bisa selamat dari Belarus saat kau melepas syal itu nanti malam..."

**File 1-2 - END**

* * *

**A/N** : Okaaay... so, in my opinion, yang diinginkan Belarus cuma syalnya Ivan! XD I know thats rather stupid, tapi bisa aja kan? XD Russia kan tidak pernah mau melepas syalnya, no matter what! lol Oh, ya... tahu kan maksud dari kalimat terakhir dari para negara-negara lain? XD LOL. Here's a hint, it is always done by married couple on their first night :p

Thank you all for reading! XD Kalau mau happy ending (_alias LithuaniaxBelarus_), omake mungkin tidak perlu dibaca~ lol Saran n' kritik yah XD

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**OMAKE**

"Jadi... bagaimana kau bisa melepas syalmu, Russia-san? Setahuku kau tidak pernah mau melepasnya apa pun yang terjadi..." tanya Japan ingin tahu.

"Oh... Iya, aku harus melepas paku-paku yang menancapkan syalku dengan leherku ini dulu, da. Selain itu juga aku harus mandi kembang 5 kali sebelum aku melepas syal ini, da~ atau _general winter_ generasi sebelumnya akan mengutukku," jelas Russia, membuat wajah Japan pucat dan horor.

"Yang benar...?"

Russia tersenyum, "... bercanda, da... Aku minta dibuatkan lagi oleh _nee__-__san_," ujar Russia sambil tersenyum dan mengambil syal yang ada di tasnya dan mengenakannya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja aura yang Russia kenali kembali mencengkramnya.

"Nii-san! _KEKON_! _KEKON_!"

Mata Russia melebar, apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Lithuania?

**END** (_by regret_)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_* Kekon_ : Menikah

**A/N** : lol Russia memang selamanya tidak akan bisa lari dari Belarus! What happen to our poor Liet? Imagine it yourself! XD -_dijitak_-

Review please~ XD


End file.
